Separate Ways & New Beginnings
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: [COMPLETE] Chase and Zoey have always been best friends. They have gotten through everything and survived through thick and thin…even the Tekmate ordeal, but when Chase does something stupid, can he fix it, or will he and Zoey be torn apart?
1. I Love You Too Much To Lose You

**A/N: I'm listening to _Say Goodbye_ by Chris Brown now. A bolt of inspiration just hit, so enjoy this one-shot. It'll kinda sad, but kinda happy at the same time. Currently, I have the next chapter of Hollywood Rivalries written (or half of it) in a notebook. It should be written out by Friday afterschool…I'll try to write between classes…and it will be most likely updated by Sunday night, depending on if I can finish my English report…**

**Damn school… Luckily, Thanksgiving in Canada isn't until October 9.**

**Anyway, I've rambled… so I'll shut-up and let you read now.**

**Oh, and 2 DAYS till season 3! –screams-**

**Oh, and this takes place in season 3…my take on what happens at the end of _Chase's Girlfriend_. No, I don't own the song _Say Goodbye_ by Chris Brown, and _Cold_ by Crossfade…and I don't own Zoey 101 either, kay? Kay.**

_

* * *

_

**Title:** Separate Ways & New Beginnings

**By: **x3 I Heart December x3

**Pairing: **Eventual Chase/Zoey

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **TWO-SHOT Chase and Zoey have always been best friends. They have gotten through everything and survived through thick and thin…even the Tekmate ordeal, but Chase does something stupid can he fix it, or will he and Zoey be torn apart?

_

* * *

_

**SEPARATE WAYS AND NEW BEGINNINGS**

**PART ONE**

**CHASE'S POV**

**Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so**

I sat on my bean bag, doing my history homework. Today wasn't going too well for me, and something tells me Michael and Logan are coming to give me an earful. I did something I now think is the stupidest thing ever. I've done a lot of stupid things… but this is beyond stupid. I know like, no love, her, but… I just had to be to that desperate. Stupid, stupid me.

I'm not smart, but I'm incredibly stupid right now. I was going to tell Zoey about Rebecca honestly. I wasn't hoping Zoey wasn't going to see me and Rebecca making out, and finding out _that_ way. Anything but that.

_Rebecca kissed me as I kissed back regretfully, but the damage had already been done. The sound of my dorm door opening was heard._

"_Chase, I gotta- " a familiar voice said. I recognize that voice. Please don't let it be who I think it is. I pulled away from Rebecca as Zoey stood there. I looked at her…and she looked at me. Silence hung over Maxwell Hall, okay, not really…just Room 48 (my room). I decided to speak. I felt so ashamed of myself… after everything that went on with Gender Defenders…and Spring Break. "Oh, I'm sorry…"_

"_Zoey…this is…Rebecca…" I said, pointing to the brunette beside me. I feel like an ass. Then the two words I thought I'd only associate with Zoey came out of my mouth. I wish I could take them back. "…my girlfriend…"_

"_Um, nice to meet you," Zoey said, with a small smile. I know she was just trying to be friendly, but she was my best friend (I think. I'm not so sure anymore.) I knew her better than anyone. Zoey and I locked eyes. I don't know what it was, but there was an unreadable look in her eyes. That made me feel like crap._

_Chase Matthews: Idiot extraordinaire. _

**How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand**

See, what did I tell you? Michael and Logan came in. They're probably fighting over the single bed even though Michael won it (coin toss settled by Dustin), or a girl. Most likely Lola. Lola told me and Zoey how they get sprayed by a skunk last year. Geeze, I still hang that over their heads, and laugh at them too.

"How could you like Lola?" Logan asked, obnoxiously. Michael rolled his eyes.

"And tell me what's wrong with that?"

"Ok," Logan explained with one of his smirks. I've roomed with them for two years straight. I'm used to it by now. "She can't like you back… because she'll all over me and you'll be heart broken…'cause she'll be all 'Michael who?'"

"Man, shut up…" Michael shot back at Logan. "Don't hate just because I got the single bed and _you_ didn't…"

Logan retorted, "I can knock you out again if you like…"

"Yes, I'm great. How are you guys?" I said, sarcastically. Both of them turned to face me.

"Oh, hey Chase," Michael greeted. Logan did the same thing. Then silence. Logan broke it, and when I mean broke it, I mean full on rant.

"Ok, if Michael won't say anything…I will. Chase, you're a moron!" Logan yelled at me. Wait, what?

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this but I agree with him, man," Michael nodded. My day just got worse. I'm sure that there is some sick, twisted person controlling me… one that clearly gets a kick out of watching me drown in my own misery. Michael sighed. "How could you get a girlfriend?"

**There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye**

"Well…I, uh, don't know…really. One thing happened and…leave me alone, 'kay…" I said, slightly irritated. Just then my phone went off. I fished for it, and the ID read REBECCA. I groaned. Man, I hate being tied down…ok, not really but I don't want to answer it. Not right now.

"Well, answer it already…your ring tone is starting to bug me," Logan retorted.

"It's better than hearing 'Wanna Make Out?' a hundred times," I shot back, before flipping my cell phone open to answer… as much as I didn't want to. I put on the fakest happy voice ever. I answered, as Michael gave me raised eyebrows. "Hello? Yeah… ok… oh, really? Ok, bye."

I hung up and screamed, "She's too clingy! HELP ME!"

"Well, you made your own bed…you lie in it…" Logan said, as he sat on his bed, typing furiously on his laptop. Wonder what he was doing?

"Gee thanks. You're a lot of help, Logan," said Michael, sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. Now shut up…I'm doing something…" Logan said, absentmindedly. I turned to Michael with pleading eyes.

"Seriously, what do I do? I know…it was stupid, but I did it, and agreed to go out with Rebecca. Zoey, sorta, found out in a way I didn't want her to…and she's acting weird ever since," I explained, running a hand through my curls.

Michael looked at me, and shook his head, "Please tell me, Zoey didn't see you kissing Rebecca…"

Silence. I avoided his eyes.

"Chase!" Michael yelled, hitting me on the upper arm. "I said tell her not _show_ her."

I sighed, putting my head in my hands, "I know, I know. I screwed up. Now Zoey's been avoiding like me the plague. Apparently, Lola and Quinn found out about my PDA, because Lola told me Zoey was mad at _them_ now, which confuses me even more…"

Logan looked up, "What have you been smoking, man? There's only one explanation for that."

"She hates me?" I questioned, sadly.

"No…"

"Than what?" I asked.

"She likes you!" Michael and Logan screamed at the same time. No, no. They can't be serious. NO… Zoey likes me? What? This can't be…

**But now your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know**

"No…she can't like…me," I stammered. My head hurts.

Logan sighed, closing his laptop. He got off his bed, and pulled me off the beanbag (with Michael's help). Why didn't anyone tell me it was "Let's Annoy Chase" Day? I was standing now. What the hell are they planning? Why are they looking at me like they haven't eaten in days?

"That's it! I don't want you all mopey, so get your ass to Fulton Hall now!" Logan instructed.

"Ok…Chase, we're only doing this because we're your friends, and we're here to look out for you," Michael said, in a weirdly calming voice. Ok, I'm scared. I slowly backed away.

"Um, thanks," I replied, slowly backing away. I hoped I was going into the direction of the door. "…and since we're all friends and we're all 'looking out' for each other…I guess now would be a bad time to tell you, Michael…that Logan's been selling your chip stash for profit, and Logan, Michael broke your mirrors a couple days ago! Ok, I'm going to go! Bye."

I bolted, out of my dorm before I could see the battle going on in my dorm. I knew Logan would get me back for selling him out, but it was worth it…and I had to save my own butt, but there was something more important. I had to save my friendship with Zoey. I couldn't watch it fall apart… but Zoey likes me?

For some reason, my mind is unable to wrap its self around this. Or maybe it's unwilling to. I'm just weird like that.

I walked out of my dorm to the boys' lounge, when I was stopped by her.

And my nightmare begins… now…

**How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?**

"Hey, babe…" Rebecca said, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and she gave me a kiss on the lips. She pulled away. God, I feel like such a user…

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Good…" I lied. Okay, I can't act like this anymore. I pulled away from her grasp. "Uh, Rebecca?"

"Yeah, Chase?"

I sighed, running a hand through my curls, "We need to talk…"

We walked over to the couches, and she sat beside me. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing for what I was about to say. She looked me in the eyes, which made me feel worse. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish I were Logan at the moment. He dumps girls the way he breathes.

I can't do that. I'm a pushover.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Rebecca asked me.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. "I can't do this!"

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Do what?"

We were now standing. I could feel myself getting frustrated. Not frustrated with Rebecca, but with myself because I couldn't sort my feelings out in time.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this to you…" I finally said, looking away.

**There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye**

"Are you breaking up with me, Chase?"

"Yes…" I managed squeak out.

"Why? Was I not good enough for you? Is there someone else or did you just wake and decide to dump me today?" she asked, angrily. This, in turn made me kinda angry… and no girl has made me angry before. Maybe, my older sister…but she doesn't count.

"Ok, listen up, Rebecca… you are way off here—" she cut me off.

"Am I really, Chase? I'm not stupid, you know. Why would you string me along like this? Especially we made out yesterday! Remember! When _Zoey_ walked in on us… remember that?"

Why? Why would she throw that in my face now?

"Why?" I asked, slightly peeved. "Why of all times would you choose to throw that in my face?"

"Now that's a pretty stupid question, considering it's the _truth_!" she screamed. A crowd was starting to gather around us. I didn't care. I needed to get all of this of my chest. I know this relationship wouldn't last but I agreed to go out with Rebecca so I could get over the drama of Spring Break. I went home thinking that I could get over Zoey, and rekindle my romance with Rebecca.

I lied. I lied to myself. I'm not over Zoey. Actually, far from it. Like it or not, Zoey Brooks holds my heart captive! Hear that, PCA? I still love Zoey!

"Now you're being incredibly selfish, Rebecca. So far you've only thought about _you_… You don't think I feel bad. Why the heck do you think I'm dumping you? You need someone that can love you unconditionally," I explained, traces of anger still there. I said, the last part softly though, "…and that guy isn't me. Why? Because my heart is…with someone else, and I have to fix with it and make things right… I'm sorry."

**Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Do you hear me crying?**

"I don't want to hurt you, by lying to you," I finished. My eyes averted ahead to the girls' lounge. Rebecca's eyes' widened, as she backed away from me. I saw a tear slip down her cheek, and she wiped it away. Then she spoke in the most chilling voice ever.

"Who is it?"

I said nothing. Maybe if I don't talk, this will all disappear and rewind itself. She crossed her arms as her foot tapped impatiently.

"Well… I'm waiting…"

I sighed and answered truthfully, "Zoey…"

"You may have not meant to hurt me, Chase…but you did…"

"Don't make this any harder than it already is, please? I'm so sorry. It was great while it lasted, but I'd lying to you if I told you I loved you…because… I don't," I said, softly. We locked eyes, and I didn't hate that Rebecca had this painful look in her eyes, but I hate that I put that there. That's the same look Zoey gave me during Spring Break, when I took her Tekmate and she found out, but I had a reason…a valid reason.

We stood there in silence. I felt like I had to officially end my relationship with Rebecca. Hopefully, she will find someone else. I took a step toward her, and she remained there.

I took her hands in mine, and placed a kiss on her cheek. Not one of those romantic kisses with meaning… more like a goodbye kiss. I pulled away, and let go of her hands.

"See you later… I guess," I said.

"No," she replied, shaking her head as a tear fell. "This is goodbye. Goodbye forever, Chase."

I shrugged, with a small smile, "I guess that's fair. Goodbye, Rebecca."

And I shuffled through the crowd and walked away…

I walked away from all of my problems…

I don't know if it was just me, but the sun is brighter, and the air smells like daisies. Daises… Zoey told me that was her favourite flower. This must be a sign. I broke out into a run, as I headed for the girls' lounge…

Logan's voice rang in my head: Get your ass to Fulton Hall now!

**There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye**

I ran as fast as I could to Fulton Hall. I just hope I'm not too late…

_I'm coming, Zoey. I love you too much to lose you…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I've decided to make this into a two-shot. Next part will be in Zoey's POV. I'm not happy with this because it's my first two-shot, but I hope I get a decent amount of reviews for this. I'll try to work on my multi-chapter story, and get those on track. I promise. **

**Anyway, I'll have PART TWO by Tuesday, so go nuts and review. **

**Song For the Next Chapter: _I Think I Love You_ by Kaci Brown.**

**Thanks again for reading. **

**--Erika**


	2. My Heart Says I Love You Too

**A/N: Here's Part of Two of _Separate Ways and New Beginnings_. Y'all know how school is, and I've been thinking about universities, and all that good stuff, so yeah. Go RYERSON 2007/2008! Ok, I'm done. I know this is random but I think Rebecca's a BITCH! Quinn wanted to zap her, haha. This isn't the usual flower and sunshine ending. There will be angst. Those of you who read my stuff know that I love ANGST! So, I'll be laying it on thick with the angst. **

**Ok, I'll shut up and let you read now. Enjoy and thanks for reading so far. I don't own Zoey 101, or _I Think I Love You_ by Kaci Brown. Listen to the songs as you read. It sets the mood awesome!**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Separate Ways & New Beginnings

**By: **x3 I Heart December x3

**Pairing: **Eventual Chase/Zoey

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **TWO-SHOT Chase and Zoey have always been best friends. They have gotten through everything and survived through thick and thin…even the Tekmate ordeal, but Chase does something stupid can he fix it, or will he and Zoey be torn apart?

**

* * *

**

**SEPARATE WAYS AND NEW BEGINNINGS**

**PART TWO**

**ZOEY'S POV**

**Do you think you love me... Ooo we!  
I Think I Love You!**

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees. I'm unable to wrap my mind around what I just saw. Chase is my best friend, but a girlfriend? Now, don't get me wrong. Chase is a good-looking guy, but it just refuses to settle with me. Maybe it's just me. I don't know, anymore. I'm not sure of anything anymore. I was probably in denial when Lola and Quinn told me; Chase was in love with me. Me, of all people.

_Chase came by to visit while we were unpacking. Quinn's our new roommate so; our room has been weirded out with Quinn's um, stuff. _

"_So, um, listen Zo… you got a minute to talk?" he asked, as I concentrated on unpacking. Man, I love being back at PCA._

"_Sure, talk," I said, with a shrug. I was putting some of my clothes away. _

"_Um, privately?" Chase added. Okay, something's up, but unpacking comes first before everything else, even if it is my best friend._

"_Oh, yeah, but can we do it later? I really have to get all this stuff put away," I told him, putting a purse away._

"_Uh, yeah. Absolutely." Chase said. "I'm just going to set this down…and try to get the image out of my brain forever."_

_I could hear the conversation and it was quite funny, although I didn't laugh. Quinn spoke, "Oh, come on…That's just—"_

_Chase cut Quinn off, "Don't wanna know. Anyway, you guys have fun."_

"_Bye, Chase," Lola and Quinn said, as Chase waved as walked away._

"_See you later," Quinn said. _

"_Ciao," added Lola, with a wave. I watched as he walked away, and turned to my roommates. I'm still wondering what is up with Chase. _

"_Wonder what he wants to tell me…"_

_Lola shrugged, "Gee, I wonder…"_

"_Yes, whatever could it be?" Quinn followed Lola's lead. Okay, when did my roommates get so sarcastic? Do they know what Chase wants to tell me?_

"_Okay," I sniffed the air. "Does it smell really sarcastic in here?"_

_Lola laughed, lightly, "Well, I mean, come on. It's so obvious."_

_What? What was she talking about? What the heck is so obvious? If something was obvious, I would have found out a long time ago._

"_What's obvious?" I asked, still confused. What do they know that I don't?_

_Quinn answered, "Why Chase wants to talk to you, **alone**?"_

"_Okay, then I guess it's obvious to everyone but me?"_

"_Bingo…" Quinn said._

"_Ding, ding, ding…" added Lola. Acting really does suit her, considering she's being a drama queen right now!_

_I put my curling iron away, and turned to Quinn and Lola slightly annoyed. I'm determined to get this out of them one way or another. I want to know. NOW!_

"_Okay, what?"_

_And then Lola said something that confused and scared me all at once. _

"_Chase wants to tell you he's in love with you!"_

They shouldn't have said anything, and now I feel like an idiot. That's right. I told them everything. Chase and Rebecca. Them kissing. Everything, and I haven't said a word to them since. They've been treating me like a charity case. That's the last thing I need right now.

**I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)**

"Hey, Zoey? You wanna go to Sushi Rox?" Lola asked, as she put an arm around me. I looked at her and shook my head no. I wanted to talk but I was afraid that if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop. No use causing hot air. I mean, California is hot enough as it is.

"You sure? Because I was going to try an interesting experiment with the leftover fish Kazu doesn't use anymore," Quinn suggested. Ok, now I was talking, but I'll keep it to a minimum. "You sure you don't want me to vaporize Rebecca for you? It's relatively simple. All you have to—"

"Yeah, I'm sure…" I said, quietly with a tight lipped smile. I don't need sympathy right now. Seriously. As tempting as that sounds… no. I don't want Quinn vaporizing people. Even if it is _Rebecca_. Lola and Quinn were about to leave, and they turned to me.

"We know you don't want to come right now, but if you want to afterwards, you know where to come find us…" Lola offered me, with a smile. Quinn nodded.

"Okay, thanks guys."

And they were gone. Just like Nicole…Just like Dana…

They were gone. Even though they weren't diagnosed with Obsessive Male Gender Disorder, or shipped off to a French boarding school… they were gone. I felt tears brim around my eyes as I paced around my room thinking. Rebecca and Chase…nah. They don't bother me at all. Even though, Rebecca seemed like a total saint to everyone else, when in reality she was a total bitch (at least to me anyway. Hey, well, everyone is entitled to their opinion. I have mine).

The only thing great this year was that I was now a sophomore and I love Fulton Hall. It's bigger than Butler and Brenner combined.

Why am I so upset? Chase is my best friend and I should be happy for him, no matter how much his girlfriend hates me (but I'm starting think that the feeling is mutual).

**This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it  
When you walked into the room ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)**

Another tear fell out of my eye.

_Lola went to go do laundry while I sat, lounging on my bed, and drank my water. _

"_Hey, can I come in?" a voice said. We looked up and there was Chase's girlfriend, Rebecca. I smiled as she walked in, looking around at our room. "Awesome room." _

"_Oh, hey Rebecca. Come on in," Lola greeted. Lola said goodbye to Rebecca and I. She and the laundry basket were gone. It was just Rebecca and I afterwards. Quinn was off, somewhere. _

"_You made that?" asked Rebecca, as she had her eye on a display on the wall above my bed. _

"_I wish," I answered, taking a sip of my water. "My dad got that for me when he was in Vancouver."_

"_Oh."_

_More silence. Rebecca came over to sit on my bed. _

"_So I hear you and Chase are close friends…" she asked, casually. I nodded._

"_Yeah, he's like the best guy friend I've ever had…"_

_This is where she went Jekyll and Hyde on me. _

"_Not anymore. Stay away from him," she told me with a nasty tone. Excuse me?_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Rebecca stood up glaring at me, "Did I stutter? I said stay away from Chase."_

"_Look, I don't know who you think you are, but—"_

"_No! I'm talking right now, and you're listening. You've been at PCA with Chase for two years. You had your chance. Last time I checked** I** was Chase's girlfriend, and you weren't, so stay away from Chase and out of my way. Are we good? Good," and she huffed out of my dorm._

_I should still be supportive, right? _

A knock on the door brought me back to reality, and right now…

Reality sucked.

**I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way**

Well, speak of the devil. Chase.

Why is he breathing funny? Has he been running?

"Um, Zoey? Can we talk?"

"Sure, why not…" I said, trying to hide the fact that I'd been crying. Not that I should be in the first place. What's there to cry about? He walked in, and we were facing each other.

"Zoey, I'm so sorry…" Chase started. "I was going to tell about her, honest. I just didn't want you to find out that way. I was planning on telling you, but then Logan and Michael interrupted because they thought eating hot peppers would solve everything. Crazy roommates…"

I laughed a little, and looked down, trying to stifle my tears. God, stop it, Zoey! What kind of best friend am I? I'm supposed to be supportive, not crying my eyes out. Crying would get me nowhere. I looked up to face my best friend.

"It's fine…Chase, really. I'm happy for you. You and Rebecca both…" I said, with a smile. It felt like my heart shattered when I said that, but why should I react that way? Chase knows me like the back of his hand… and sometimes I wish he didn't. Besides, I wasn't blessed with the gift of concealing my feelings. Chase placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him…but he was so gentle at the same time. He smelled like Axe Body Spray.

"Have you been crying, Zo?"

I looked away from him, "No, I mean, why would I? I'm just trying to be supportive. You're… the best guy friend… I've ever had, so I wish you and Rebecca all the best. Don't worry about me, Chase… The only thing I want is for you to be happy."

"Thanks… but there is no 'me and Rebecca'."

What?

Am I hearing things?

**Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say  
Hey, go away, I will  
But I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?**

"Wait, what?" I asked, shocked. The tears continued rolling, and he wiped them away with his thumb. My stomach was doing jumping jacks. "You- broke up with her?"

"Yeah…" Chase spoke, as he took a deep breath. "I broke up with her because I like someone else…"

Oh, great. Another Chase-obsessed girl that'll claw my eyes out.

I forced a smile, "Well, whoever she is…should be really lucky to have made you fall for her, instead of Rebecca."

He laughed, "You don't get it, do you?"

"Okay, now you're confusing me…"

"Okay, I'll explain it then… do you have a mirror?" he asked. Oh, god. Another Logan. He seemed to know what I was thinking. "Oh, God. I don't need it to check my hair. Just give me a mirror, please?"

"Okay," and I rummaged through my drawers, and gave Chase a medium-sized mirror.

"Now, you'll find out who I like as soon as you look into the mirror, ok? Ready?"

I nodded, as confusion ran through my head, "Yeah. I'm ready…I guess."

**I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way**

He showed me the mirror, and I was surprised. I saw myself. My blonde hair, my shiny eyes, which stored up more tears. I took the mirror and stared at him with shocked eyes.

"Me?"

"No, Lola," he said, sarcastically with one of his boyish grins. I knew he meant it. But how? It didn't make any sense. He walked over to me, and took my hands in his. As if by magic, our fingers intertwined, and they fit perfectly. "Zoey, when I took your Tekmate last year there was a message that was meant to be sent to Michael, but I accidentally sent it to you… The message said… I love you. That's what it said… I took the Tekmate from you, and tried to erase and get it back to you, but you ran off… and the rest is history."

I stood still, as every word penetrated through me like a sponge…

"I did mean it. I still do. I love you," Chase finished.

**I don't know what I'm up against (No)  
I don't know what it's all about (Oh no...)  
I've got so much to think about (Think about it)**

But about Rebecca? She will come after me as the immediate cause of her losing Chase, but I'm ready for her. It's a new year, I mean things change. I was silent, trying to think of everything. Everything meaning two years worth of friendship.

"Oh, I get it…" Chase said, sadly as he let go of my hands. A look of hurt flashed across his face as he let go of my hands. He turned to go, and I grabbed his hand again. I liked holding his hand. It was like my own security blanket (besides the stuffed bunny I had under my pillow, named Floppy. I was six when I got that stuffed bunny). Besides, I hated seeing Chase hurt.

"Don't go," I said, in a small voice. I walked him over to my single bed, and we sat down. "When I was little, my mother always told Dustin and I not to say 'I love you' unless we really found the person we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with… and she'd always tell us to listen to our hearts instead of our heads… I'm listening to my heart right now, and you know what it's saying?"

"What?" he asked, as he stared me straight in the eyes. It was as if they were searching me, trying to find my true essence. The real Zoey Brooks. Chase had broken it. He shattered my mask. The mask I had put up as this multi-talented perfectionist. Little Miss Perfect was no longer there, just me… and trust me, I was far from perfection. I looked at him, and took a deep breath before answering.

"My heart says… I love you too, Chase…"

**Hey! I think I love you!**

I watched as his eyes lit up, literally. I held his hands again. This time, I smiled. He leaned in, and kissed me. I had no regrets and kissed Chase right back. The rhythm of his lips moving with mine gave me immediate happiness. It felt so right. I knew in my heart this wasn't a rebound thing. His hand rested on my cheek. His tongue teased my bottom lip, and I let him in, as our tongues danced. We broke apart.

"Whoa…" he said, finally.

I giggled, "Yeah… whoa is right."

Silence lingered over my room, until Chase spoke up again.

"We're best friends, right?"

"Right." I answered, with a slight nod of my head. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Yeah, who just happened to french each other, and like it."

"Yeah… I was wondering—"

"—if you want to go out for real…" I finished for Chase. That was the cool thing about us. We knew what the other was thinking. It was like we, as Michael put it: shared a brain.

**So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way**

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I'll go out with you," I answered. "On one condition."

Chase's face scrunched up in confusion, "What's that?"

I kissed him once more…

"Don't ever break my heart like that again… Pinkie promise?" I asked, as I held out my pinkie finger.

He gave me a soft smile, and seemed to know what I meant and intertwined his pinkie with mine.

"Pinkie promise…"

We stood up, and faced each other again. We hugged and I could have sworn I heard him exhale happily as he hugged me back.

"I guess I'd better get back to the dorm…Logan and Michael just waiting to kill me," he said, after pulling away. I laughed.

"Well, would you rather stay and snuggle with me or suffer death under the hands of pepper-eating roommates?"

"Hmm, let's think about it…" he pretended. "I choose snuggling with my girlfriend…my _real_ girlfriend."

His real girlfriend… I like that sound of that. That's exactly what we did. Just Chase and I on my bed. He wrapped an arm around me as my head lay on his chest.

"Hey Chase?"

"Hmm…?"

I asked randomly, "Who won the single bed anyway?"

"Oh, Michael did, because of a coin toss settled by Dustin…" he explained. Yeah, that's my brother for you. Smart one. And yes, he is still afraid of animals.

"Ohhh…" I yawned, lightly, and rubbed my eyes. I wanted to ask Chase something else, but I couldn't because instead of hearing the voice, I had grown to love, small snores were heard instead. Chase was asleep on my bed, but his arms never left me. Oh well. I'm getting pretty sleepy myself.

I snuggled deeper into Chase, and my eyelids grew heavy. A smile grew on my face, as we both plunged into a sea of dreams.

Just me and my boyfriend…

**I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Not quite the ending I was going for but it works, and there was a little angst and friction in there. I don't own the song. I don't own the flashbacks either. Sorry if there's not that accurate enough… Oh, and I'm still a LoganDana shipper but after Sunday I'm kind of a LoganQuinn shipper. I'm also for MichaelLola too. Haha, orange is NOT Logan's colour… and he can't walk in heels properly. I fell out of my chair laughing when I saw that! **

**Yes, Chase dumped that bitch! I would've taken Quinn's laser-thingy and zapped Rebecca myself. She was all, "You can't be all buddy-buddy with Zoey. Go tell her you can't be her friend anymore." The part where Michael just comes right in. That cracked me up!**

**Michael: Hey, did you tell Rebecca about yet?**

**Chase: You think you can tell me who I can and can't talk to?**

**Rebecca: Well, I'm your girlfriend!**

**Michael: Well, look at that nice tree over there. Isn't that pretty? (walks away)**

**Chase: Rebecca…**

**What a whore! Rebecca, I mean. CHOEY for life! Oooh, I made a new shipper name. YAY! **

**If you don't live in the states and you haven't seen Season 3 yet, the first two episodes and their links are on my profile…so click away. I live in Canada but I watched the both of them on YouTube. Michael's hilarious…he's my second character.**

**Chase: I don't want Zoey to be one of those girls I date for a few months, or even a few years and then it's over. I want Zoey to be my best friend for a really long time, know what I mean?**

**Michael: Oh, yeah…I get what you mean, but if I'm gonna be replaced by Zoey then…**

**Chase: Zoey's my best _girl_ friend. You're still number one, man.**

**Michael: That's all I wanted to hear! (hugs Chase)**

**(Chase awkwardly hugs Michael and they walk away with Michael arm around Chase's shoulder)**

**Chase: You are such a geek.**

**Michael: Thank you.**

**Ok, I'm done quoting, so anyway. I'm done with this two-shot, and I hope you enjoy and review this… pretty please?**

**I just updated Love's Power: rediscovered, so read the new chapter if you haven't yet. If you have, then good for you.**

**Ok, I'm done rambling, and I'm terribly sorry about the long authour's note. I feel chatty today.**

**REVIEW**

**--Erika x3**


End file.
